


Lust for Life

by DRHPaints



Category: Conan O’Brien, Conan O’Brien RPF, Late Night Host RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Grief as Aphrodisiac, Grief/Mourning, One Shot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: Conan and his lover Allison go to a funeral. Afterward, they find themselves grateful for one another’s presence.
Relationships: Conan O’Brien/Original Female Character
Kudos: 5





	Lust for Life

Town car rolling to a stop, Conan’s lithe legs extended out of the door and into the late afternoon sunshine. Smoothing over the lapel of his black on black suit, he reached back to assist Allison, her modest knee length black dress flattering her substantial curves as they made their way to the grave site.

Hands crossed in front of them, Conan and Allison bowed their heads as soft, kind words were spoken over the lowering casket. They would miss their departed friend, and the service had been beautiful. Watching as the late wife and family tossed in dirt and flowers, Conan wrapped his arm around Allison, squeezing her tight. 

As things drew to a close, the sky became overcast and Conan silently walked Allison back to the car, contemplative and forlorn. Opening the door, Conan quietly ushered her inside. On the ride home they held hands, not speaking, both looking out the windows and sifting over memories of their passed friend. 

Arriving at home, Conan thanked the driver and tipped him heftily. Entering the house, Conan toed off his shoes, sighing. “Long day.” He smiled wearily at Allison.

She bobbed her head. “Yeah. How are you holding up?” Strolling up to him, she cupped Conan’s sharp jaw, peering into his crystalline blue eyes.

Conan shrugged. “As well as can be expected, I guess. You?”

Allison nodded. “Same. You hungry or anything?”

“No.” Conan shook his head. Then he peered into her emerald eyes. Holding for a moment, electricity crackled between them, pulses speeding and breath catching as their eyes dilated in the seconds before they flew into one another. Mouths mashing, hands groping, Conan and Allison tore each other apart, clothes tumbling to the floor as they walked backward into the living room. 

Conan didn’t fully understand why he was so aroused, but his massive erection strained insistently beneath his boxers as he licked into Allison’s curvaceous mouth.

“Fuck Conan, let me suck you.” Allison breathed, breaking away for a moment to kiss along his sculpted jawline.

Conan nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah baby, I want my cock in your mouth so goddamn badly.” They barely made it to the couch before Conan’s slacks were around his thighs and Allison was on her knees, wrapping her lips around the head of Conan’s throbbing cock, his precum staining her tongue as she hollowed her cheeks and began to take his length down her throat. 

Sitting back, Conan shut his eyes and groaned. “Oh  _ fuck, Allison.  _ Your mouth,  _ fuck. _ ” Thrusting his hips forward, Conan buried his large hands in her crimson hair and guided her head until he could feel the tip of his cock hitting the back of her throat, Allison sticking out her tongue to combat the urge to gag. “ _ Oh baby yes, fuck! Don’t stop! _ ”

Taking him impossibly deeper, Allison’s saliva dripped over his balls as Conan slammed into her face. He could feel the tension building in the pit of his stomach and frantically Conan tapped her shoulder. “Stop,  _ stop! _ ”

Rising with a theatrical pop, Allison glanced up at him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, honey, nothing.” Conan panted, running a hand over his face. “I just…” His oceanic eyes met hers, licking his thin lips. “I just wanna fuck you. Climb on.”

With a mischievous grin, Allison nodded, sneaking her panties down her thighs before straddling him. Positioning herself over Conan, she sank down over his thick cock in one fluid motion. “Oh Conan,  _ fuck. _ ” Allison moaned as she stretched to accommodate him.

Eyes falling shut in ecstasy, Conan clamped one sizable freckled hand over her hip, the other creeping between her thighs to fiddle a thumb over her clit before he began pounding into her. Allison clung to his shoulders, head tossed back, wavy scarlet hair afloat as she rode.

” _ Conan! Fuck! Yes! _ ” Uttering a new syllable each time she drove herself down on him, Allison reveled in the way Conan’s cock perfectly curved to hit her in all the right places as he swiveled his hips and hammered inside of her. Fingers fisting into his flamboyant orange hair, Allison shook helplessly as she dripped down Conan’s throbbing cock.

“ _ Fuck, Conan! Fuck! You’re gonna make me cum! _ ” 

Tilting his pelvis, Conan dug his fingers into Allison’s hips and pulled her into him with a fury. “ _ Yeah baby, am I gonna make you cum? Are you gonna cum on my cock? Cum for me! Cum so fucking hard! I wanna watch your face, baby! Let me see you fucking cum for me! _ ”

Mouth forming a silent scream, Allison stopped bouncing, her knees curving in and out as she quaked and constricted around Conan’s cock, fingers dragging over his scalp. 

Hooking his arms around her back, Conan tossed her down on the couch, lifting one knee up for leverage. “ _ I’m gonna fuck you so hard, baby. _ ” He growled, biting her neck.

Allison tugged at his fluffy orange hair. “ _ Yes, Conan! Fuck me! Fuck me hard! _ ” Conan began ramming into her, the only sounds ricocheting off the walls their desperate moans and clapping flesh as they panted into one another’s open mouths.

Burying his face against her neck, Conan’s thin lips spoke against her skin. “ _ Fuck, Allison! Fuck! I’m gonna cum inside you, baby! Fuck! FUCK! _ ” Locking her legs around his waist, Allison drew him in as Conan’s hips penetrated her deeper, broken whimpers escaping his throat as his hands fisted in her hair and he shot into her with eyes clenched and mouth agape.

Limp and sated, Conan’s long legs shifted on the couch as he hauled himself off of Allison, combing the sweaty orange hair from his brow. Allison sat up, clearing her throat. “Whew, that was hot.”

Conan nodded. “Yeah. Don’t know what got into me back there to be honest.”

“Well…” Allison interlaced their fingers. “For my part, at least, I think I’m just grateful to have you around.”

Face breaking into a wide smile, Conan leaned over to brush a kiss over Allison’s lips. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom


End file.
